


The Hand of Time

by Verastophilis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verastophilis/pseuds/Verastophilis
Summary: The magic of reason has a lot of purposes, all of which being rather sinful. Though most commonly used to spill the blood of enemies, reason magic might also be found useful in the bedroom. Hubert teaches himself a new spell and wishes to show it to the professor in private.





	The Hand of Time

For months now, Professor Byleth and Hubert had indulged in secret affairs. Disguising their trysts as mere private training and lessons, they took time away from the tediousness and stress of everyday life and relied on one another behind the doors of the monastery. Today was different, however. Hubert had scheduled a seminar on reason magic that he would be leading himself, the only person signing up being the professor herself. 

“This is an important seminar, Linhardt. Assuredly, out of anyone here, I am the most experienced when it comes to reason. There will most definitely be something to gain from participating. Therefore, I expect you to show.” He bantered with the green-haired male who dozed off on the docks.

“I told you already, Hubert. I am not interested...I have gotten to a comfortable point with my reason. Now, I would rather put my focus towards faith when I decide to focus on it at all. I have much more pressing matters at the moment. Now please, leave me alone.”

Typically Hubert would have stayed to argue, but left in a huff. The only other person he could think of was Dorothea, but she too seemed busy.

“I’m sorry, Hubie. Normally, I would absolutely come...but I promised Bernadetta that I would help her in the greenhouse. If you decide to move the date or have another one in the future, please do let me know, okay?” She said with a wink and a wave as she rushed off. With no one else particularly interested in magic, he was left with the professor, who was fairly new to magic with the change of being the enlightened one.

He hummed in contemplation at the thought. He and the professor? Alone? To him, that sounded nothing short of opportunity. After all, it had been some time since the professor and him had some “one-on-one”. A wicked smile coiled up on his lips as he thought up an idea. “Oho...This will be most entertaining…” He whispered, hurrying back to his room.

When the professor and him had met for the seminar a day later, he sat himself across from her at one of the tables in a classroom. His spell book was laid out in front of him, Byleth furrowing her brow at the look of it. “The Intimacy of Reason Magic, by Adelgis the Lustful...Adelgis the Lustful?” She snickered into her hand. “You mean that loony mage who spent his entire life making spells for sex? Didn’t he end up getting executed for hundreds and hundreds counts of adultery? I don’t understand. Why would you of all people need a book like this? By him of all people?” 

Hubert shook his head. “Do not get my wrong. Adelgis the Lustful was a degenerate of a man...I don’t find myself taking keenly to such dissolute individuals...especially ones who are unloyal. They are the lowest kind of scum.” He elaborated, gesturing to the book. “However, I feel it is important to us mages to understand the complexity of reason magic. Reason magic is used for ways of sin...for spilling the blood of our most hated enemies, for the greed of victory in battle, and even for your darkest, most intimate desires. That is why I have this.”

Byleth scanned him up and down with suspicion laced in her vision. “Oh yeah? Is that so?”’

“Is there any doubt?” He shot her a smirk, malicious intent hiding behind it.

She sighed in reply. “I can’t shake the feeling that you chose THIS topic, knowing that it was only going to be me here today. Just so you know, I’m here to learn. We’re not having sex today, Hubert.” She said with a coy smile, opening her own spell book. “If you really have to teach THIS, by all means, go ahead. Just don’t expect it to go anywhere. You’d better make this seminar good.” She warned, Hubert sounding a fake gasp. “You accuse me of intemperance! Surely, professor...I promise you my intentions are pure…”

“Pure. Ha! Right.”

The lesson continued as usual, Hubert explaining the spells and history behind the spells in the most explicit and raw way as it came. Byleth found herself becoming slowly more and more bothered as the lesson continued, focusing on his voice as he spoke. She glanced as his lips, smooth and pale as he continued, biting her lip. Under the table, she rubbed her thighs together in discomfort as the feeling of arousal stirred deep in her core.

“This spell here...This one is interesting.” He said, pointing to one on the page.

“H-how so?” She stammered

“This one, Adelgis the Lustful used this one to manipulate the nerves of female enemies in battle. This spell is meant to be directed at the lower regions...Legend has it that women who were caught in it’s range would be wracked with sudden powerful orgasms, unable to fight in such a state. Adelgis the Lustful would then claim his victory by ravishing them until they were completely exhausted and were forced to submit. This one too…” He trailed off, pale yellow-green eyes glinting up to Byleth with a smirk. She swallowed thickly, cheeks flushed. It was clear she was uncomfortable, staying silent and nodding to his words. To her, it felt as if he was dirty-talking him the entire time, hands squeezed together as they laid out in her lap. Hubert sneered to himself as he circled one of the large titles with his finger.

“I...must admit, professor. I actually did have something planned for this seminar. You see, this spell here is one that Adelgis the Lustful never got the chance to finish before his neck was offered up to the executioner’s axe. It might have some significance to you actually...It was made to stop time in a certain area for only a few moments, likely so he could perform such dastardly deeds on the women there. As long as the area was enclosed...it would work.” 

Byleth jolted in her seat. “Stop time? Not even the most powerful mages could pull off something like that…” Although it was true that she, herself could turn back time in dire situations, such a power was gifted to her by the goddess herself. To think that everyday individuals have tested with their magic to do the same...It was unheard of.

“On the contrary.” Hubert said with a smirk as he pushed the book towards her, Byleth’s eyes widening to see his own handwriting covering the page of the book. “I finished his spell. Would you care for me to prove it to you?” Byleth knew what he was doing, completely enthralled and intimidated by the fact that her own student managed to complete such an advanced, ancient spell all on his own. 

“Hubert-! That’s incredible!”

“I stayed up all throughout the night to finish it...I am pleased to find that it impresses you!” He said with a joyful tone, leaning his chin onto his hand. “How do you feel about it, professor? Would you like to witness my abilities. I’d like to show you what I’ve learned.”

Byleth bit her lip. She was absolutely interested, gazing up to him with curious eyes. “Yes.” She said softly. Hubert reached out his hand, helping her to her feet as they walked around to the other side of the table in the middle of the room together. He pulled her close, chests pressing against each other as they exchanged a long, loving gaze. Hubert held his hand up high, a purple coloration creeping on the ceiling as it quickly fell down the walls and encompassed the floor. Byleth looked down with an expression of awe and nervousness before the coloration reached her. She took in a gasp, and she was frozen in place. 

Hubert let his hand fall to his side, gazing down at his frozen professor who was stuck in the stopping of time. Chuckling to himself, he waved a hand in front of her face. She didn’t move. Didn’t react at all. 

“Excellent. Now to my duty.” He spoke in a soft town as he circled her, the girl frozen and standing still even as he leaned over her back. “I wonder if I can…” His hands traveled down her clothed shoulders and arms, finding himself able to reposition her as if she were a mannequin, her body staying still in whatever position he moved her limbs to. “Simply perfect.” He muttered to himself, biting his lip for a moment in thought. So many options on what he could do...but so little time. “The spell will only last for around 15 minutes. I mustn’t delay any longer.” Quickly and roughly, his hands snaked down to his teacher’s shorts and tights, pulling them from his body as he crouched down behind her. He watched the dew from her lower lips string out and break from her panties as he pulled them away, a crooked grin spreading across his face. “Ahaha! Oh, you concupiscent woman...did my seminar and explanations really excite you this much? That’s good.” He spoke as he spread her labia with his gloved fingers to get a look at the pink blossom beneath. “If it didn’t...I’d have to get you excited myself. I don’t wish to hurt you after all, my dear professor. Especially since you would be unable to express it.” 

He squeezed her buttock his other hand, teeth raking into the flesh for a few moments before he stood back up. He slid his whole body up behind her body, grinding his clothed hips against her bare backside. His hands palmed her breasts from under her shirt. “Ah, these...I missed holding them. You’ve depraved me for far too long, professor. I’ve seen the way you’ve been leering at me during class...wishing for us to find a free moment so I could take you just as I am about to do now.” He breathed into her ear, licking and biting the earlobe before he buried his face into the side of her neck, peering at the clock. The hands hadn’t moved, yet he found himself periodically checking. He smiled, undoing his pants to free his cock. The cool air stung his member, which was thick and flushed with heat at this point. Eagerly, he lined himself with her entrance, seething through his teeth as the head of his cock sunk in slightly. His arms hugged around her as he pushed in roughly. Normally, he’d relish in the sound of Byleth moaning and crying at his harshness, but instead he heard only himself groan in her ear and the squelching from her lower region as it took him in whole. It was no different than fucking a toy in reality. To him, however...it was much more than that. This was special. He pressed against her as he snapped his hips into hers repeatedly. His speed was relentless and punishing, squeezing her tightly as she did. His gloved fingers dug into her sides like hooks as he moved, their bodies swaying back and forth with the force of his thrusts. With each push forward he made, a grunt escaped his lips, bouncing off the walls of the otherwise silent classroom. This was an interesting experience, lacking any reaction from Byleth who was frozen in time.

“This...this isn’t even the best part, professor~ H-heh!- The best part...the best part is as soon as time resumes to its original flow, all the pleasure and memories from this will come crashing down on you all at once. You’ll have the most powerful orgasm that you’ve _ever_ had in your life...and you’ll owe it to me.” Hubert murmured to her with possessiveness and malice dripping off his voice. “That is what I am looking forward to the most.” He admitted, thrusts getting sloppier. He bit into her neck roughly, the red circles from where his teeth pinched her neck appearing soon after. “I hope you’re ready.” He whispered as he pushed himself in deeper, holding her in place as to not allow her to fall over. His jaw clenched and he squeezed his eyes shut, rolling himself deep inside to paint her inner walls with his finish. He stilled himself inside for several moments as his legs trembled, hips stuttering slightly. Once he was completely emptied and spent, his breath hitched and caught in his throat, the male slumping against her slightly in exhaustion. A satisfied sigh slid from his throat, stepping back from her. He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned himself of their fluids that mingled together on his member before tucking himself away back into his trousers. 

He then reached down to her shorts and tights, helping to pull them up. He didn’t bother to clean his semen from her entrance, figuring it would be a nice surprise for her later. Casually he walked back around her and pulled out one of the chairs, sitting himself down and folding his legs, his eyes combing over her. All he had to do now was wait.

Shortly after he had seated himself, the purple magic on the walls began to melt and fade away back to their original colors, Hubert waiting patiently in amusement as it reached her. As time started again, Byleth felt it. The memories of Hubert defiling her rushing back to her mind as well as all the physical feelings rushing into her nethers. “_AAAAAHHHNN!~_” She cried out loud, knees giving out from under her from the mere force of the orgasm. She fell to the ground, breathing erratically as tears pricked her eyes and fell down her cheeks. Between her legs, the wetness from her mighty orgasm soaked through her shorts as he let her head lull forward. She panted, her blurry vision soon clearing and making out the boots of the student as he sat across from her. They planted firmly on the ground, the male standing up and making his way towards her. “My, my...That must have felt euphoric for you to react like that...and you normally exceed at hiding your emotions. Better than anyone I know.” 

“Hu...Ha...ha...Hu-...Hubert…”

“Yes, I am here, professor. How do you feel?” He asked as he bent down and rubbed little circles onto her back. She looked like a total mess all of a sudden, the mage almost feeling sorry for her.

“Ha...hh...nn...A-ah...Y-yeah...I feel _good_, yeah...That was something else, Hubert.”

He chuckled gently, pulling her close to him as one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders. “I am happy to see that you’ve enjoyed yourself. Should I use that spell often from now on?”

Byleth shook her head. “N-no...As good as that felt, let’s leave it to only the occasional usage. Pleasure is important, but...I love to feel pleasure with you slowly, making you feel good too. I can’t do that if I’m frozen in time.” She explained, Hubert nodding in agreement.

“I did quite miss the feeling of you holding onto me during the ordeal...That seems reasonable.” He smiled, lips pressing gingerly against her forehead, absorbing the sight of her satisfied and happy next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was so fun to write I really loved this concept. I hope you did too!


End file.
